Promesa Roja
by El hombre pai 3
Summary: 2 personas, 2 mundos, 2 naciones, una guerra, pero ellos estan unidos por una promesa, que mantendran por siempre pero...lograran cumplirla? (pesimo summary lo se xD)
1. Introduccion: Los dos niños

Promesa roja

Introducción

"Los dos niños"

No siempre noxus y demacia estuvieron en guerra, existió un periodo de paz en el que las 2 naciones compartían conocimiento, cultura y Vivian en armonía, hace 20 años….

2 niños jugaban en la pradera

-Garen! Deja de tirar de mi cabello! – exclamaba una niña de 6 años de cabellera roja

-jajaj es que es muy divertido katy – Decía un niño castaño de 6 años que jugaba con la niña divertido

-Deja de llamarme así -.-

-pero es que es divertido jajajaj

- la comida esta lista! – dijo una mujer desde una casa a lo lejos

Los 2 niños corrieron a la casa hambrientos pero al llegar no se encontraron lo que esperaban

-Ay mama pensé que harías algo mejor, después de todo a katy no le gustan los vegetales jaja

-Que dejes de llamarme así! Yo me comeré todo lo que usted prepare señora crownward

-Ay Katarina siempre tan educada, podrías aprender algo de ella Gary, deben comer para crecer fuertes

-JAJAJAJAJ Gary xDDD Te empezare a llamar así ahora jajajaj

-ehhhh me empiezas a llamar así y no quedara nada de tu pelo -.-

-Oh me olvide de preparar el postre ahora vengo chicos

-Deje que yo le ayude señora crownguard

La madre de Garen veía asombrada como una niña de 6 años manejaba tan bien la cocina mientras preparaba unos panqueques

-wow Katarina cocinas muy bien! Estoy seguro de que algún día llegaras a ser una buena esposa

Katarina se sonrojo por esto, sonrió, y miro a Garen, este le devolvió la mirada diciéndole:

-jajaja como si alguien pudiera casarse con ese tomate jaja

La pelirroja dejo de sonreír para poner una cara triste y con lagrimas, y corrió afuera de la casa

-Katarina espera!, ya estas feliz Garen?, mira lo que hiciste – Le replico la madre

-Pero espera…yo no quería… iré a arreglar las cosas…

Garen corrió afuera a buscarla, mientras tanto Katarina estaba frente a un espejo hablándose a ella misma

-Garen tiene razón….quien podría casarse conmigo….de seguro moriré sola….soy un tomate….odio mi cabello! Lo odio lo odio lo odio!- decía una Katarina muy triste y llorando desconsoladamente

Garen guiándose por el llanto la encontró, se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar de esa forma

-Katarina…aquí estas….perdona enserio, no quería decir eso, me perdonas?

-no, tienes razón Garen, nadie se casara conmigo soy un tomate feo, porque tuve que nacer con este cabello tan horrible!, mi hermana es hermosa en cambio yo….

Garen le dio un abrazo repentino que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y quedara estática con el abrazo

-a…a mí me gusta…me gusta tu cabello….

Katarina lo miraba sorprendida y le dijo:

-Mentira, te burlas siempre de mi cabello,

-es que siempre me llama la atención, pero es muy lindo creo yo – dijo Garen sonriendo

Katarina seguía sin creerle pero algo le hizo confiar en el

-e..enserio? no me mientes verdad? …bueno…aunque sea cierto nadie se casaría conmigo…..moriré sola….-decía Katarina mientras dejaba un par de lagrimas

-Yo lo hare- Dijo Garen con una sonrisa sincera y brillante

Katarina estaba shockeada, miro al chico y le dijo

-c..cómo? t..tú te casarias conmigo?-

-Sip, me gusta tu cabello, y me gustas tu Katy- Respondia Garen

La cara de Katarina estaba mas roja que su propio cabello, miro a Garen y dijo

-Una promesa, promete que cuando crescamos seras mi esposo y yo tu esposa

-Prometido! Nunca falto a mis promesas! Serás mi esposa!

Katarina cambio a una cara sonriente y abrazo a Garen

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! me llamo julian, tengo 17 años, soy de argentina, he leido fanfics desde hace 8 años, y creo que llego el momento de hacer el mio, aunque la verdad nose si me gusto como quedo, en fin decidi hacer fanfics de league of legends ya que es mi juego favorito (soy oro 2), me gusta escribir sobre parejas asi, me encanta la pareja garen y katarina, son nose, como opuestos, rivalidad de amor :3 jajaja en fin, por favor dejen reviews, no importa si quedo mal, sean sinceros y acepto todo tipo de criticas (creo q no deberia volver a escribir xD)<strong>

PD: Me puse el hombre pai porq asi me llamo en lol y en todos los juegos xD si ven un hombre pai soy yo :3


	2. La reunion

Capítulo 2: La reunión

Un hombre calvo y con un cuervo en el hombro, junto con una mujer pelivioleta con poca ropa y una capa, estaban en una mesa discutiendo planes y estrategia de guerra

-Swain cuantas veces te he dicho que no metas a ese pajarraco aquí- decía la pelivioleta

-Mi ave nunca se ha separado de mí, además Beatrice y yo somos uno en las batallas

-Eso esta bien pero también esta manchando todos los documentos! Que no está entrenada?

-Si lo está, solo que no le agradas mucho jaja tranquilízate le blanc, ya no lo hará, en cuanto a nuestro siguiente plan, nuestros espías nos comunicaron que un comandante demaciano se encontrara en una reunion con un señor feudal de la alta clase para que este le brinde su apoyo financiero, al parecer Demacia no se encuentra en su mejor apogeo- Dijo el hombre con el cuervo

-Perfecto, si entramos nosotros, no solo evitaríamos que le den los fondos, haríamos que nos lo den a nosotros, podría ir con un espejismo, así el señor feudal lo interpretara como un atentado a su vida por parte de demacia, dejaría de confiar en ellos y nos daría el dinero a nosotros jeje

-mmm no lo sé, habrá mucha seguridad, si tu espejismo es descubierto las cosas se volverán complicadas para nosotros

-Que sugieres entonces viejo?

-Enviaremos a un asesino que sea extremadamente rápido, ágil y que solamente ataque a la reunión sin necesidad de matar al señor feudal

-Que te parece Talon? Es muy rápido y capaz de volverse invisible - Propuso Le blanc

-Lo has estado mencionando mucho estos días, que? Estas saliendo con él o algo?

Le blanc se sonrojo por el comentario y miro hacia otro lado

-QUE!? n…no, solo decía….ya sabes es fuerte, rápido…y lindo…

-Dijiste lindo?

-YO NO DIJE ESO!-Decía le blanc con un rojo extremo en su cara

-Dejando de lado a tu novio, se que es muy bueno y lo elegiría pero, lo envié a otra misión hace unos días

-NO ES MI NOVIO! Esta bien, entonces a quien enviamos?

-mmmm estaba pensando en "La hoja siniestra"

-Esa perra? Como puedes confiar en que hará un buen trabajo?

-El porcentaje de éxito de sus misiones es de un 99%, además es una de las mejores asesinas por su velocidad y su frialdad a la hora de matar, ella nació para ser asesina

Le blanc no quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, esa mujer había estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo estos días

-De acuerdo enviémosla, pero hazle saber bien que pasara si fracasa en esta misión!

-Estas celosa porque ella vive con tu novio bajo el mismo techo

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

-Sisi claro como digas, Le blanc quiere a taloon jajaja

-AY TE ODIO MALDITO VIEJO!

Una furiosa y sonrojada le blanc sale de la sala mientras Swain se dirije a comunicarle a "La hoja siniestra" sobre la siguiente misión

**En la ciudad de Demacia, el consejo Demaciano esta discutiendo y planificando la reunión con el señor feudal**

-Xin Zhao? Ese extranjero? Ni loco lo envío a encontrarse con un señor feudal, ni siquiera se como llego a comandante, estamos hablando de los fondos para financiar la guerra contra Noxus por favor!- decía un anciano muy viejo con una túnica blanca

-Dejando atrás tus prejuicios Argon, Xin Zhao demostró todas las cualidades demacianas que se necesitan, yo lo recomiendo a el para liderar la reunion

-Usted que opina rey Jarvan III?- decía otro consejero

-Te dije que solo me digas Jarvan -.- de verdad soy tan viejo para que me traten con tanto respeto?

-Usted es el rey de demacia, debe exigir que lo traten así

-envejecer es lo peor, ya no soy el joven de antes – decía un rey Jarvan con un aura de depresión

-Caballeros por favor concéntrense, entonces a quien enviaremos para la reunion con el señor feudal?- decía otro consejero

-Ya que es nuestra primera reunion con este señor feudal debemos enviar a alguien que represente a Demacia tal y como es, yo personalmente recomiendo a "El poder de demacia"

-El comandante líder de la vanguardia intrépida?, mmm no es mala idea, su reputación aumento en gran medida desde que rescato al príncipe Jarvan IV de Jericho Swain – Pensaba Argon

-Entonces que así sea, todos a favor de enviar a el comandante Garen a la reunion con el señor feudal?

-Si- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Bien se cierra esta sesión, oiga usted soldado!

-Si señor que desea? – Decía un soldado que custodiaba la reunion

-Llévale esta carta informando de su nueva misión al comandante Garen- decía el consejero

-Como desee señor

-"mmmm no pudo evitar pensar algo…..tengo un mal presentimiento de esta reunion….te deseo suerte Garen" – Pensaba el rey de Demacia

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, estoy de vacaciones y rara vez escribo a la tarde y no a la noche, ademas tuve que corregir un montón de errores que había, trate de que este cap no sea corto pero no pude, pero les prometo que el siguiente cap sera mas largo!<strong>

**Muchisimas gracias a los escritores que me dieron consejos en especial a Fabian Villegas que hizo la foto del ****fic y a mi amiga la topo (ella sabe porque le digo así xD)**

**Tambien gracias a Gaby que me dio muchisimos consejos para escribir mejor!**

**Si, no me olvido de ustedes, de los que dejaron reviews! a ustedes tambien les agradezco muchisimo!**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap de Promesa Roja (si es que quieren que siga xD)**


End file.
